boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackguard Base
---- *'Summary' **Blackguard bases are computer generated bases that appear regularly in the Archipelago. ***Like Mercenary bases, Blackguard Bases appear in random locations around your Archipelago. ***Blackguard and Mercenary Bases appear at random times, but the fewer Mercenary and Blackguard bases you have on your Archipelago, the more likely it is that they will appear. Whenever a Blackguard or Mercenary base appears, you will get a notification in your Enemy Activity log that says, "Village lost." **These bases give decent amounts of life, magma, and ice Power Stones, Resources, and one (two if you are lucky) Victory Point. **These stations have code-like names such as: Sub Station, Boom Blitz and Bomb Shell. Others have wacky names such as: Piggy Bay and Double Trouble. Sometimes bases have names that give an idea of the defenses the base has, such as Rocket Science. **Each Blackguard base has its own setup of defense towers and, very rarely, some Support Buildings. Although, many of them do have small objects with low health like 320. These are good for getting easy energy. The Defensive Buildings do not follow the rules of a player base. For example: some bases have 10 Boom Cannons while the most a player can have is four. **These bases have a specific layout and depending on level, defenses are different levels. Some variations of a level can even have Mines or Boom Mines while other variations do not. ---- Bases and Strategies Here are each of the bases for each XP Level: 1 = Heavy Barrel Defenses: *1x Level 1 Machine Gun Guide: *Use Artilleries to deal some damage to the Machine Gun. Then send out 10-12 Riflemen to destroy the Machine Gun. Then let them destroy the HQ ---- Fatal Defenses: *1x Level 2 Machine Gun *4x Level 1 Mines Guide: *Use Artilleries to deal some damage to the Machine Gun. Then send out a Heavy or two to soak up the damage of the Mines. Send out some Riflemen to assist the Heavies. The troops will then attack the HQ. |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = |-| 5 = |-| 6 = |-| 7 = |-| 8 = |-| 9 = |-| 10 = Interception Defenses: *1x Level ? Sniper Tower *3x Level ? Cannons Guide: * ---- Stovepipes Defenses: *2x Level ? Mortars *3x Level ? Sniper Towers Guide: * |-| 11 = Fire Hazard Defenses: *4x Level 1 Flamethrowers Guide: * ---- *Stonewall Defenses: *1x Level ? Cannon *1x Level ? Mortar *3x Level ? Sniper Towers Guide: *Destroy the cannon to the left of the HQ then send the warriors to the rubble of the cannon and then to the hq. use shock bombs on the cannons on the right if necessary |-| 12 = Curveball Defenses: *1x Level 4 Machine Gun *3x Level 4 Mortars *1x Level 6 Sniper Tower Guide: *Use the Gunboat to destroy the Machine Gun and the rest of the defenses can be avoided. ---- Sidestep Defenses: *3x Level 1 Machine Guns *2x Level 1 Flamethrowers *1x Level 1 Cannon Guide: *Use the Gunboat to destroy the Cannon near the HQ. Then, use Flares to guide troops away from the defenses centered in front of the base and towards the HQ. ---- *Weak Point Defenses: *3x Level 1 Mortars *2x Level 1 Sniper Towers *1x Level 1 Rocket Launcher Guide: *Use Artilleries and or Barrages to destroy as many defenses as possible. With Artilleries, make sure to tap in the center of any 4 defenses. Send in troops to finish off the rest of the defenses and then attack the base. ---- *Weak Spot Defenses: *2x Level 1 Rocket Launchers *2x Level 4 Sniper Towers *9x Level 1 Mine Guide: *Use Warriors to attack this base. Firstly, use Artilleries on the Sniper Towers. Then send in the Warriors to attack the Rocket Launchers. Make sure to Flare the base as well. ---- *One-Two Punch Defenses: *1x Level ? Rocket Launcher *1x Level ? Cannon *1x Level ? Mortar *10x Level ? Mines Guide: * |-| 13 = |-| 14 = |-| 15 = Stutter Step Defenses *2x Level 6 Mortars *2x Level 3 Cannons *1x Level 2 Flamethrower *3x Level 4 Mines |-| 16 = Teardrop Defenses *4x Level 6 Sniper Towers *1x Level 4 Machine Gun *2x Level 1 Cannons *6x Level 3 Mines Juicy Loot Defenses *2x Level 8 Mortars *1x Level 11 Machine Gun *1x Level 5 Cannon *1x Level 4 Flamethrower ---- Maus Defenses *6x Level 3 Mortar *3x Level 5 Sniper Tower ---- Hair Trigger Defenses *2x Level 6 Sniper Towers *2x Level 4 Machine Guns *1x Level 4 Mortar *1x Level 1 Rocket Launcher *44x Level 3 Mines *8x Level 1 Boom Mines |-| 17 = Boom Crates Defenses: *2x Level 1 Rocket Launcher *3x Level 5 Mortar *1x Level 1 Machine Gun ---- Five-Oh Defenses *1x Level 20 Sniper Tower *1x Level 20 Cannon |-| 18 = Chestnut Grove Defenses *1x Level 11 Sniper Tower *1x Level 10 Sniper Tower *1x Level 6 Mortar *2x Level 9 Machine Guns *2x Level 2 Flamethrowers |-| 19 = |-| 20 = |-| 21 = |-| 22 = |-| 23 = |-| 24 = Detonation Defenses: *1x Level 1 Mortar *2x Level 13 Mortar *1x Level 3 Sniper Tower *1x Level 9 Flamethrower *1x Level 18 Machine Gun *1x Level 5 Rocket Launcher |-| 25 = |-| 26 = |-| 27 = |-| 28 = |-| 29 = |-| 30 = |-| 31 = |-| 32 = |-| 33 = |-| 34 = |-| 35 = |-| 36 = |-| 37 = |-| 38 = |-| 39 = |-| 40 = |-| 41 = |-| 42 = |-| 43 = |-| 44 = |-| 45 = |-| 46 = |-| 47 = |-| 48 = |-| 49 = |-| 50 = |-|